Storm
by LittlePsychoDreamer
Summary: /Headcanon: Dave le tiene miedo a las Tormentas y se va a esconder donde Bro cada vez que hay una./ Femmale Version./


_Aloha_

**Advertencias**: Es demasiado Fluff y no es recomendando a la gente con diabetes./Contiene el Headcanon de que Dave le tiene miedo a las Tormentas y que se va a esconder donde Bro cada vez que hay una./ Femmale Version./ Perdón por ser tan poco creativa con los Pester./

**Disclaimer**: blah blah blah, Hussie.

* * *

Es de noche, las gotas de lluvia golpean las ventana de tu habitación mientras estás recostada en tu cama, a oscuras, con la pequeña Callie vigilándote con sus grandes orbes celestes, desde la esquina del fondo de tu habitación, casi puedes escuchar su risa desde tu cama, tragas saliva, cierras los ojos y te das la décima vuelta en la cama para darle la espalda a la pared, haces un intento inútil por intentar quedarte dormida, pero pareciera que el cielo había decidido tener más un diluvio con truenos y relámpagos que una simple lluvia de invierno en Texas, el cielo se ilumina unos segundos, luego le acompaña un sonido estrepitoso que te hace pegar un pequeño rebote en tu cama, cubres toda tu cara con tus sábanas e intentas ignorar el ruido de la tormenta, ya tienes por lo menos 16 años y no puedes ir a escabullirte a la cama de Sis por una simple tormenta, te prestarías para su "ironía" lo bastante como para no dejarte tranquila por al menos un mes completo.

Decides dártelas de valiente y simplemente levantarte y distraerte con algo, apartas las sábanas de tu cuerpo con brusquedad, te sientas en tu cama y enseguida buscas tus lentes de sol tanteando por la mesita de noche, finalmente los encuentras y te los pones con rapidez, abres los ojos, viendo como Lil Callie ha cambiado de posición para estar sentada en tu propia cama y apoyando su espalda en la pared, vuelves a sentir escalofríos por aquella marioneta. Te sueltas el pelo para dejar que el cabello rubio caiga por tu espalda, te abriga un poco y de paso te arreglas el flequillo que cae por el costado de tu cara mientras vas bajando las escaleras al primer piso, te sientas en aquel sillón apartando todos los raros smuppets de tu hermana mayor y te abrigas con la cobija que te has traído desde tu habitación, tomas el control y te acurrucas en el sofá, haciendo zapping por los diferentes canales mientras que jugueteas ansiosamente con tu celular entre tus un canal solo para atender tu celular, es Joan, aquella chica de cabellos negros hasta sus hombros,ondulado y con grandes ojos azules, además de unos prominentes conejeros que hacen que la chica adopte una imagen adorable, a tu parecer.

MissEctobiologist [EB] comenzó a Molestar a TurntechLadyGodhead [TG]

EB: Hey Davanne!

EB: Acabo de ver una noticia de que hay una tormenta por allá

EB: Estás bien?

TG: me parte el alma

TG: que te preocupe mi salud psicológica

TG: en estos momento, Joan.

EB: Es que pensé que le tenias miedo a las Tormentas!

EB: Y quería saber si es que ya estabas acurrucada en tu cama por aquello :B

TG: No digas tonteras, John.

EB: No me llames asi!

EB: es J-O-A-N

EB: J-O-A-N

EB: Fue un error de tipeo!

TG: claro que si, egderp

TG: nadie confunde las letras

TG: de Joan

TG: con la de john

EB: Estaba nerviosa!

EB: Entendido?

TG: nerviosa de verme

TG: por primera vez, egderp?

EB: Si!

EB: Digo...No! No sé! AAAAARGH

EB: Davanne!

EB: Tu ya sabes...No Homo.

TG: claro joan, no homo...

TurntechLadyGodhead [TG] dejó de Molestar a MissEctobiologist [EB]

Con aquello frunces el ceño ante el repentino corte de luz, quedas a oscuras en el salón y sientes aquel escalofrío nuevamente, por mera costumbre cierras los ojos y parpadeas un par de veces para adaptarte a la oscuridad y también, para tranquilizarte un poco, respiras profundamente cuando otro haz de luz cruza el cielo, segundos después le sigue aquel sonido que odias y hace que te sobresaltes, provocándote una pequeña taquicardia, mantienes aquella póker-face que tan bien te sale y te quedas quieta, de piernas cruzadas aun teniendo la mantita roja encima tuya, tapándote la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo, no puedes dormir, tienes miedo, debes aceptar que le tienes miedo a unos ridículos truenos en una noche de tormenta.

Te levantas con rapidez, dejando la mantita en el sillón y tu celular también, a tientas corres a la escalera, subes los escalones con rapidez y te paras de sopetón en frente de la puerta de Sis, tragas saliva, quizás pierdas la poca dignidad que te queda frente a ella, pero al menos podrás conciliar el sueño, como en los viejos tiempos. Abres la puerta con lentitud, asomando tus cabellos rubios y viendo que Sis está sentada en su cama, mirándote o mejor dicho mirando la puerta por donde has entrado segundos después, solo viste un hoodie anaranjado oscuro, unos shorts negros y sigue con aquella cola alta y sus gafas picudas. Cierras la puerta detrás tuyo y te sientes con diez años menos, con aquellas gafas picudas en tamaño escala para ti, con una camisola roja suave y con un par de coletas pequeñas sujetando tu cabello rubio mientras las lágrimas resbalan por tus mejillas producto de la tormenta de afuera y de que Lil Callie te ha estado molestando mientras intentas dormir.

-Esta vez has durado más.

Rompe el silencio la voz de Sis, alzas la mirada, ya que la habías bajado producto del recuerdo que había azotado tu mente, te alzas de hombros con indiferencia y Sis se saca las gafas picudas, mostrando aquellos ojos ámbar que relucen en la noche, los puedes ver desde tu posición, como dos pequeñas luciérnagas. Se deshace su coleta de caballo dejando que su pelo caiga por sus hombros, tu tienes el cabello más largo que ella, se mete a la cama y te da la espalda, te quedas en silencio parada en la puerta y ves como Sis se acomoda para dormir, sientes que tus extremidades inferiores se han congelado, no sabes si es por el frío o porque quizás quedaste helada porque Sis te había estado esperando, la tormenta te ofrece otro de aquel espectáculo de luces, seguido del sonido característico, caminas rápidamente a la cama de Sis y te metes y acomodas dándole la espalda, aun quieres mantener distancias para conservar un poco de dignidad, comienzas a temblar, quieres echarle la culpa al frío, te encoges más debajo de las sábanas y te sacas los lentes para dejarlos junto con los de Sis, quieres taparte la cara con las manos y dormir así, o quizás tapándote los oídos, o ambas cosas a la vez, otro haz de luz cruza el firmamento y hace que te encojas aún más, mordiéndote el labio inferior para evitar soltar un gritito de espanto, decides dejar el orgullo de lado y te das vuelta para abrazar por la espalda a Sis, escondes tu rostro en su espalda y sigues temblando, acercas tus pies para buscar calor en sus piernas y las enredas, sientes como Sis se remueve un poco hasta quedar al frente tuyo, abres los ojos y te alejas de sus pechos, podrías apostar todos los jugos de manzana que tienes escondidos en tu habitación que dirá algún comentario para picarte, para hacer que te vayas de su cama y que te "hagas mujer" y duermas sola en tu pieza, mientras Lil Callie te vigila.

Sientes unos labios posándose en tu frente, seguido de unos finos brazos que te rodean y que te atraen a Sis, mantiene apoyados sus labios en tu frente y nuevamente te deja enredar tus piernas con las suyas, consigues calor, sientes que el color rojo te sube a las mejillas mientras que Sis te abraza y te acurruca entre sus brazos, los primeros segundos te pones tensa por el contacto, luego lo que sigue de tu recuerdo azota tu mente nuevamente, te vuelves a sentir como aquella niña de 6 años, asustada por la tormenta, sigues llorando en silencio, Sis solo se sienta en su cama y te mira con aquellos orbes ámbar y te hace una seña para que te acerques a su cama, caminas hacia ella y te metes bajos las sábanas, aun tienes las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas, Sis se acurruca junto a ti y te limpia las lágrimas con sus dedos y te abraza, te acuna entre sus brazos y te dice "_Buenas Noches Little Woman_" después de darte un beso en la frente.

Sientes lo mismo que aquella vez, te relajas ante su abrazo y suspiras, liberando la tensión que te ha provocado la tormenta de allá afuera, sientes que te pesan los párpados, te apegas a su cuerpo y dejas que la mano de Sis acaricie tus cabellos mientras te mantiene abrazada.

* * *

**Chadá!.**

Dedicado a Mi Sis. Que está basado en una experiencia real **(?)** _#YesSure_


End file.
